


To Stand in His Place

by marmota_b



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the great deeds of the time, he stays mostly in the shadows and plays a minor role. Yet he was a great lord of the noble Elves. Why would he be left out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stand in His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net. It's a character study/pondering that was originally part of a larger story, but that larger story did not have much of a plot; so for the time being, it stands on its own, because it can.

In all great deeds, there are great people who will be remembered for lifetimes and sung about long after the face of the Earth is changed. But there are always those people that warriors come back from war to, those people nobody sings about, but whom the heroes of the songs remember before the songs are written. There are people who go out to war, and there are people who prepare their provisions. There are people who hold councils, and there are people who bring them food and drink. There are people who fight great battles, and there are people who lie in wait and hold back the enemy's reinforcements. When warriors go off to war, someone must keep the house. When wise men hold their council, someone must scout the country. There are people nobody sings about, but without whom none of the great deeds would be possible. And those people need their leaders, too.

I was sent back, because there must be someone standing strong and holding the last beacon of hope if great men fail. I came back to Middle Earth, because I have great respect for long forgotten men and women who held their own without reward, and I wanted to be part of that. Sometimes, I have to hold councils and ride off to war myself, because, like it or not, I still am a Lord of the Firstborn, and sometimes only those who have seen Valinor and lived in the presence of Valar can do what must be done. But most of the time, I stand where I am meant to stand, and do what I am meant to do, and if all the wise and all the strong fail and the Dark Lord takes over Middle Earth, I will still be standing there, and fall where I am meant to stand, because that is my place and that is what I was sent to do...

And if the wise and the strong do not fail, then I will go back where I was born and have peace, because I will have done what I was meant to do.


End file.
